


Выговор

by J_Jax



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Jax/pseuds/J_Jax
Summary: Кто обещал не писать пост-канон?.. Я обещал не писать пост-канон!Все живы, все целы. Надо как-то развлекаться)





	Выговор

Кассиан смотрел на начальника базы и душил в себе сильный, но недостойный теперь-уже-майора разведки порыв спросить: “Почему я”. Однако вопрос явно отразился на его лице, потому как начальник базы решил объяснить сам:   
\- Сначала, конечно, я обратился к коменданту, но он сказал: “Чур не я” и больше не выходил на связь. Два его помощника сказались больными, а еще один притворяется, что не знает стандарта.   
Кассиан вздохнул и взял папку. Дело Альянса не переставало проверять его на прочность. 

\- Что за срочный разговор, капитан? - спросил Чиррут, удобно располагаясь на краю стола в кабинете, в который Кассиан их пригласил. Кассиан хотел было сказать, что он уже майор, а также, что сидение на столе во время официальных бесед протоколом не предусмотрено, но потом подумал, что он хотя бы официально к нему обращается.   
\- Дело в том, что я должен передать вам ряд просьб… очень убедительных просьб, - слово “приказ” Кассиан решил попридержать, - от начальника базы. Сразу предупреждаю, что я выступаю как официальное лицо и оспаривать со мной эти претензии нет никакого смысла, так как они исходят не от меня…   
\- И с подавшими жалобы тоже спорить не надо, - добавил он, посмотрев на нахмурившегося Бейза, который стоял, опираясь на стену позади Чиррута и по обыкновению скрестив руки на груди.   
А ведь можно было послать КейТу, - очень вовремя подумал Кассиан.   
\- Мы все очень рады, что вы с нами и так далее, но, пока вы находитесь на этой базе, для общего блага нужно соблюдать ряд простых правил.  
\- Каких еще правил? - прищур и интонация Бейза не предвещали ничего хорошего.   
Нет, правда, почему он не послал КейТу?..  
\- Мне передали список жалоб за последние две недели… Начнем по порядку. От заведующего тренажерным залом… Бейз, ты действительно сломал тренажер?  
\- Только один.   
\- Этого, знаешь ли, вполне достаточно.   
\- Они у вас хлипкие, - Бейз пренебрежительно дернул плечом.   
\- Ну да, ну да… Чиррут, инструктор по рукопашному бою утверждает, что ты унижал его перед всей группой.   
\- Разве? - Чиррут очень искренне удивился, - он хотел показать пару приемов и вызвал добровольца. Я думал, это процесс обучения.   
\- Поэтому ты пять минут возил его лицом по полу и приговаривая, что твоя бабушка дралась лучше?   
\- Я почти уверен, что этого не говорил, - слегка смущенно отозвался Чиррут.   
\- И Бейз, если инструктор требует кого-то, даже Чирррута, вести себя прилично, не надо обещать вырывать ему ноги.  
\- Это было мило, - сказал Чиррут Бейзу.   
\- Я почти уверен, что не сделал этого, - сказал Бейз Кассиану.  
“Я просто закончу с этим и пойду напьюсь”, - подумал Кассиан и почувствовал в себе силы продолжить.   
\- От инженера по безопасности. Бейз. Усовершенствовать и пересобирать оружие личного состава - это замечательно. Но устраивать проверку его дальнобойности в ангаре - очень, очень плохая мысль,  
\- А где еще ее устраивать? - немедленно набычился Бейз, - на взлетной полосе?..  
\- Кстати об этом. От диспетчеров. Чиррут. Не стоит медитировать на взлетно-посадочной полосе, даже если тебе из достоверного источника помеченного как “Сила” известно, что в ближайшее время никто не собирается взлетать или приземляться.   
Бейз слегка толкнул Чиррута в плечо и поцокал языком, видимо, выражая солидарность с диспетчерами.  
\- Но там так просторно! - сказал Чиррут,, обернувшись к нему.   
\- Еще бы, это же взлетно-посадочная полоса, - сказал Бейз.  
\- Дальше. Бейз. Нельзя пить с техниками на выбывание. Серьезно, у нас не так много техников.   
\- Это было всего один раз! - сказал Бейз со вполне виноватой интонацией, которую Кассиан и хотел услышать, только вот обращаясь к Чирруту. Чиррут покачал головой.  
\- И один техник не вышел на смену, - продолжил Кассиан.   
\- Они у вас такие хлипкие - снова пробурчал Бейз.   
\- Чиррут. Предлагать предсказывать будущее за деньги - тоже крайне нежелательно.   
\- Но почему?! - изумился он.   
\- Помимо прочего это подрывает дух бойцов.   
\- Они у вас такие хлипкие, - даже не пробуя скрыть усмешку, заявил Чиррут, - в смысле, я лишь проводник мудрости великой Силы в этом мире.   
Бейз заржал. Кассиан дождался, когда тот успокоится и вернулся к распечатке.   
\- Опять Чиррут. Не надо было лечить офицера связи от заикания с помощью чжень-цзю.  
\- Чем он недоволен? Он же перестал заикаться! И я, заметьте, не просил никакой платы.   
\- Бедняга три часа потом икал! Тебе хотя бы стоило предупредить его, что то, что ты предлагаешь - это иглоукалывание.   
\- И последнее, но не по важности… - он опустил взгляд на список, - Так, я не буду это зачитывать.   
\- И как мы узнаем? - кисло спросил Бейз.   
Кассиан молча протянул Бейзу лист и указал на последний пункт.   
\- Хм, - Бейз укоризненно посмотрел на Чиррута, так что если у Кассиана и оставались какие-либо сомнения относительно того, кто был инициатором инцидента, то они тут же улетучились.   
\- Что там, что? - любопытствовал Чиррут.   
\- Я тебе потом расскажу, - многообещающе сказал Бейз.  
\- Короче говоря, вам придется извиниться перед инструктором, - Кассиан решил закругляться.   
\- И не подумаю, - сказали они одновременно.   
\- ...и заплатить за испорченный тренажер.  
\- Откуда у нас возьмутся деньги, если мне запрещают их зарабатывать?! - оскорбился Чиррут.   
\- ...или починить его.   
Без пожал плечами.  
\- … и это не значит, что он после этого должен начать стрелять.  
\- Вы сейчас подаете идеи, - вежливо заметил Чиррут.   
\- ...и мне нужно от вас письменное подтверждение, что вы приняли это все к сведению и обязуетесь больше так не делать.   
Повисла неприятная тишина. У Чиррута стало отсутствующее выражение лица, а Бейз будто бы угрюмо что-то подсчитывал в уме.   
Бейз вдруг вполне миролюбиво посмотрел на Кассиана, подошел и положил ему руку на плечо. Кассиан готов был поклясться, что не дернулся.   
\- Парень, я, конечно, могу пообещать не делать ничего из этого списка, - Кассиан открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь по поводу обращения, но по легкому изменению во взгляде Бейза понял, что приступ его спонтанного дружелюбия может закончиться так же быстро как и начался, - и даже что он не будет но… вот он же может и заскучать...  
“Вот он” улыбнулся и помахал рукой.   
\- ...и кто знает, что он придумает взамен.  
\- На все воля великой Силы, - умиротворенно сказал Чиррут.   
Кассиан секунд десять напряженно размышлял. Работа в разведке научила его всегда выбирать из двух зол меньшее.   
Меньшее из двух зол продолжало загадочно улыбаться.   
\- Я скажу, что положил список претензий вам под дверь, - решил он наконец. 

\- Прямо как лет сорок назад! - весело сказал Чиррут, когда они вышли за дверь, но Кассиан все еще мог слышать их удаляющиеся голоса.   
\- Вот именно, - мрачно подхватил Бейз, - прямо как сорок лет назад! Только я староват выслушивать нравоучения от…  
\- Так что там было в последней жалобе?  
\- Пусть тебе Сила подскажет.  
\- Сила подсказывает, что будет лучше, если ты мне покажешь... 

\- Да пребудет со мной Сила, - пробормотал Кассиан, очень надеясь, что дальше эти двое либо будут говорить тише, либо идти быстрее.


End file.
